omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hajime Hinata
|-|Hajime Hinata= |-|Izuru Kamukura= |-|Awakened Hajime= |-|After fusing with Izuru= Character Synopsis Hajime Hinata was initially a talentless reserve course student at Hope's Peak Academy. Burning with admiration and envy towards the incredibly gifted students that populated the academy, Hajime willingly became the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program in hopes of obtaining a talent of his own. Unbeknownst to him, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Now imbued with the talents of every student who had ever attended Hope's Peak Academy, Hajime was reborn as Izuru Kamukura. Named after Hope's Peak's founder, the academy hoped that the newly created epitome of talent would lead humanity to a golden age as the so called "Ultimate Hope". But for all his talent, Izuru cared little for the talentless "ticks" that populated the world, and thus allowed the world to fall into despair as part of Junko Enoshima's rampage. After witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and the fond words she had for him, Kamukura decided to determine which was more unpredictable: despair or hope. Uploading Junko Enoshima's AI into the Future Foundation's Neo World Program, Izuru himself entered it to observe his experiment firsthand, purposefully wiping the memories of his classmates in order to have an unbiased view. After reaching an epiphany about his identity and coming to terms with his actions, Hajime's and Izuru's personalities mingled, placing Hajime in control while retaining all of his amazing talents. He then sets out to end Enoshima's lingering influence once and for all, reforming the Remnants of Despair (his former classmates), and coming into conflict with the Future Foundation in the process. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-A | At least''' 7-C''' | At least''' 7-C''' Verse: Danganronpa Name: Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamukura, "Ultimate Hope" Gender: Male Age: In his early twenties Classification: Human Special Abilities: None notable | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease) Destructive Ability: Athlete Level (Nekomaru Nidai noted Hajime to be surprisingly muscular and strong with incredible potential to become an athlete if he so desired) | At least Town Level (Far superior to Mukuro Ikusaba, casually sent her flying with a simple backhand. Mukuro is capable of overwhelming hundreds of Monokumas when Sakura Ogami, the titled Ultimate Martial Artist who is even more powerful than the Great Gozu, was unable to deal with a single one. All of Izuru's showings were performed extremely casually with little motivation. Boringly stated he can take down Iowa-class Battleships all by himself) | At least Town Level '(As a completely motivated Izuru Kamukura, Hajime's abilities should be just as great, if not even greater than those shown by Izuru previously) 'Speed: Athletic Human with Superhuman+ reactions (As a relatively healthy, if untalented student at Hope's Peak, he should be comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Far faster than Mukuro, who can dodge point-blank explosions in a second. Barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher Lifting Ability: Athletic Human | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Ability: Athlete Class | At least Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: Athlete Level | At least Town Level '''| At least '''Town Level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range, higher with weapons Intelligence: Although he was in the reserve course, Hajime was an accomplished student in his own right, having gotten into his position on his own merits despite lacking a particular talent. During the events of the Neo World Program, Hajime proved himself to be an excellent amateur sleuth, spearheading the efforts to successfully solve every single murder case, all of which utilized roundabout methods with limited evidence. After becoming Izuru Kamukura, he obtained the talents of every single student to ever attend Hope's Peak Academy, becoming superhumanly gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest physicist, physician, entomologist, pharmacist, detective, impostor, secret agent, programmer, animator, assassin, clairvoyant, and analyst. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon. Even Junko Enoshima knew that he could easily defeat her if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair and anarchy. Weaknesses: Not much combat experience | His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first. | None notable Versions: Hajime Hinata | Izuru Kamukura | Awakened Hajime/After Fusing with Izuru Notable Feats: *Solved the Murder of the Ultimate Impostor *Solved the Murder of Mahiru Koizumi *Solved the dual murder of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji *Solved the Murder of Robot Nekomaru Nidai *Uncovered the truth behind Nagito Komaeda's trap and unmasked the "traitor" *Defeated AI Junko Enoshima *As Izuru Kamukura, destroyed the Shirokuma and Kurokuma robots with relative ease *Defeated 5 elite Future Foundation personnel singlehandedly, apparently without sustaining any damage. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Hope: As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. *'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of logic and possibility that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. *'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Tagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. *'Ultimate Impostor:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. *'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. *'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. *'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. *'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Precognition Users Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Supernatural Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7